A Unique Titanic Story
by Dream-to-reality123
Summary: This is my LA writing assignment, A&A style! I can't really explain it; it's a blend of many genres. Romance, horror, mystery, possibly drama... That's a lot, huh? So Austin and Ally get on the RMS Titanic, crazy and unspeakable things happen, and it all leads up to the big climax. THE. CRASH. NOT LIKE THE MOVIE; QUITE DIFFERENT!


**A Unique Titanic Story**

As the sun brightly moves a spotlight onto 'the' ship of the recently started century, Allyson Lucia Dawson's smile widens and expands more and more. She could hardly believe that she would get this magical moment, and she had had plenty of magical moments. This event, however, immediately escalated up to where some of her truly special times resided; deep in her heart and mind.

"Now now! Now's not the time to gaze in wonder. It's beautiful and all, but let's wait until _after_ we actually step foot on her before we let awe consume us whole," Austin Monica Moon, Anne's wealthy rockstar and beloved best friend tells her, nudging her playfully to snap her out of her beholding of the ship. As they at last set foot upon the greatest ship of their time and possibly even _all_ time, Anne thanks all her lucky stars for having given her a mind worthy of fantastic songwriting achievements.

From the time of her birth, which coincidentally had happened in sync with a majestic solar eclipse, thus her middle name which means "light" in Latin, her parents had had high expectations of her. When she discovered her pure passion for songwriting, her parents had very grudgingly given their consent for her to become the songwriter to Austin. A lot of good it did too as she went on to become quite the songwriter, and with her being a female, the quality of her work astonished her clients and only added on to her reputation. That had only led up to _the_ Madame McMorginger of Vancouver, Canada asking Austin to perform for her daughter's engagement party, and she even offered Austin and Ally tickets to the RMS Titanic, seeing as Ally was a role model of Minella McMorginger. That is the sole reason for Ally to have been among the lucky passengers that set off with the Titanic on her maiden voyage on April 10th, 1912.

As they walk across the massive, polished deck to reach their parlor, A-13, Ally smiles at the creatively decorated vases, the paintings from renowned artists; the Titanic truly was the epitome of something light years beyond the average level of fancy for 1912.

Once they open the door to their suite, their smiles widen vastly. It was such a spacious area, and with truly everything that a person could demand for off the top of their head. A king-sized bed with lavish and fluffy blankets, a nice area to embrace the nature that surrounded them, massive tables with only the shiniest of silverware; the designers had taken their time to make sure their voyages were memorable, and their careful going had certainly paid off, in Ally's eyes. There was one particular problem with the parlor though, and it was the bed.

Unpacking only the first few layers of their suitcases, they then decide to get out, get some fresh air, and get a good idea of what their surroundings would be like, deciding to leave the bed predicament to later.

"For, we can always unpack a little later. Explore surroundings that literally come once in a lifetime? We've got to seize the chance while we have it within our grasp!" Austin wisely says, sounding far more mature than he could act and be at times. So, eager to spot and explore more of the wondrous RMS Titanic, they carefully step out of their parlor suite with a posture to reflect the sophistication that wealthy people possessed, and head towards the Promenade Deck, a twinkle of excitement and anticipation evident in their eyes.

As Austin and Ally stroll on the deck, hand in hand as just friends, Ally smiles a small yet genuine upward lip quirk. The way the sun created an everlasting masterpiece that obviously used many portions of the color spectrum, the way the water lightly danced with each other to make a peaceful sea breeze; it was truly 'the' ship. Never before had she seen such natural beauty around a ship, and she had had her fair share of experience riding aboard ships.

After having explored literally everything down to the smallest crook and nanny on the ship, they wearily step back onto the Promenade Deck, anxiously anticipating an amazing dinner. With mouths watering and stomachs ferociously growling, they turn the final corner to their hallway. Unlocking the door and rushing into the suite as soon as the "click" shatters the previously placid silence that had surrounded them; they quickly wash their hands before making their way to their dining table. For, they hadn't been raised with a high standard of life just to have a terrible hygiene…

Seconds pass, which turn into minutes, which turn into even _more_ minutes, and soon enough, forty five minutes have gone by, and still no food has arrived to A-13's occupants.

At this point, their hunger has taken a toll of them. Austin is disgruntledly groaning, moaning, and sulking quite evidently with a rather ugly scowl etched onto his face. Meanwhile, Ally is pacing back and forth briskly, continuously ringing their specific call bell. Finally, after a wait that seems to last for an eternity, several stewards walk in, hands laden with dishes and trays of food.

They set it down, and as the other stewards leave, the remaining steward clears his throat before timidly saying, "I deeply apologize, sir and madam, for the aggravating wait-"but he is cut off by Austin standing up abruptly.

"Austin, what are you doing?" Ally asks, perplexed beyond belief.

Ignoring her, Austin points a finger at the now quivering steward before roaring, "You take far too long time preparing our dishes, and then you have the nerve to try to apologize?! What do you take me for? A fool?" he incredulously says before bitterly laughing.

"I am clearly not a fool. I'm positive you were fooling around, so this food better be bloody brilliant for such a wait! Now go, I can only take so much idiocy from a dimwit," Austin continues coldly, gesturing for the steward to leave.

"Sir… There was a vast amount of orders, and these things take time, and-"the steward, reduced to a sniffling, teary mess, tries to explain, but all he manages to do is tick Austin Moon off even more.

"Did you not hear me? Get out! I don't need to hear your pathetic excuses; just leave," Austin says in a coolly angered tone, and the steward snivels and nods before heading out.

After a momentary pause of silence, Ally passionately says, "Was that necessary? Reducing a man to tears is _never _the answer! You're always such a sweet guy; why do you always feel the urge to become the opposite of your sunny personality whenever you're starving?"

"I'm not in the mood to get lectured at by my best friend! This food better be the best bloody food I've ever tasted," Ally grumbles before taking the cover off of one of the plates.

Frowning disapprovingly, Ally is about to take the cover off of her own plate, but Austin's high-pitched, girlish scream startles her.

"My god, what has gotten into you, Austin? First the tantrum, now screaming? For the last time, if the lemon is touching the salmon, just move it!" Ally exclaims, not so concealed irritation lacing her tone.

"It's not the lemon although they misplaced it… But no, there's bloody… well, blood on it!" Austin squeals, fright evident in his tone.

"There cannot be blood on… Oh. There really is blood," Ally says in a shocked way, eyes widening at the sight. There was steak on the fancy china plate, and that was expected. What wasn't so expected was the thick pool of blood that the steak lay upon. It reeked like, well, blood, and so, pinching her nose, she hastily throws the plate covers to the floor, desperate to see something not so gruesome.

A small stick of meat that looked suspiciously like a thumb, an eyeball, and in the middle of the trays was a sole human head. Chocolate brown skin, curly ivory hair, a clear complexion, widened eyes and a mouth hanging wide open; it looked exactly like something only a true horror genius could come up with.

All anger cast aside, they look at each other, scream at the top of their lungs, and not so gracefully run towards their bedroom, where their fluffy and giant bed waits.

* * *

After a, thankfully, not so memorable sleep, Ally wakes up yawning and stretching. She feels a clothed and muscular arm around her, and she looks in shock to see Austin.

_"Did we really agree to share the bed?"_ Ally thinks to herself, trying to ignore the giddy feeling that's erupting in her stomach and heart. Rubbing her eyes, she sees a beautiful sunset, and smiles. It is enough to momentarily clear her mind of the horrifying dinner, but soon enough, she remembers and frowns.

Shaking her head as to clear the bad memory, she freshens up, dresses in a sharp suit, and heads down to the Promenade Deck. There, she spots a crowd of people gathered around something. Coming closer, she gasps at what she sees: a deep, brown skinned lady is lying there, covered in blood. The most frightening feature, however, is what isn't there: a head.

"What happened?" Ally asks a random lady.

"Apparently some steward found her dead last night. It was a third class woman though; nothing too critical there," she dismissively says while shrugging.

_'Just a third class? A death is still a death!'_ is the thought that constantly races throughout Ally's mind the whole day. As April 11th, 1912 starts to come to an uneventful ending, it does the utmost opposite.

Wearily entering her suite after yet another long day, Ally tries to hold her sleepiness back, or at least postpone it until she reaches her fluffy bed. She hears a light tap at the door, so opening the door, she pokes her head out, expecting to find something. When she doesn't, she grumbles angrily while slamming the door shut. All sleepiness immediately rushes out of her system, however, when she sees the bone-chilling message that now resides on her mirror.

The mirror is fogged up, and scrawled onto the mirror are the words, _'Ah… You're still hoping for the memorable time, huh? Well, don't worry; the head was only the mere beginning!'_

Breathing unsteadily and heavily, she backs up to her room, eyes darting back and forth nervously.

"What's wrong?" Austin asks with concern.

"Nothing," Ally says too quickly. Quirking an eyebrow up, he stands up, and heads out to check to see if anything was wrong. Closing her eyes tightly while in a thin nightgown, she tries to fall asleep, but hearing her best friend and crush scream doesn't ease her jumpy nerves, so she slowly falls into an unsteady sleep.

* * *

_"Austin? Anyone? Is anybody here?" Ally calls out, her voice being drowned out by the roaring wind._

_ "I'm here," a mysterious figure giggles and says exuberantly, stepping into a light that had mysteriously popped out of nowhere. For a girl that seemed to be the mastermind behind all the horrific events, she seemed too petite and youthful. Ally Lucia Dawson did not get deceived by looks though, and in her opinion, after the skeptical moment, she could understand it. The mischievous glint in her eyes, her unruly curly red hair and green eyes; she actually resembled a fox in more than one way._

_ "Why are you doing this?" Ally asks the unknown girl. _

_ "Ah, I would tell you, but… A true mastermind never reveals their true intentions," she replies, a smirk grazing her face._

_ "…Isn't it 'a magician never reveals their secrets'?" Ally asks, far beyond befuddlement at this point._

_ "What?" the mysterious girl asks, thrown off by the random yet innocent question._

_ "You know, the saying-" Ally starts to reply before she's cut off._

_ "I know the saying! I'm no moron! And, you wanted a memorable trip, right? Well, you should be more careful with what you wish for!" the youthful girl says with an air of arrogance and pride before she snaps her fingers and disappears._

_ The dimly lit room they had been in then starts to crumble, water oozing in from every crack. Soon, the room itself falls completely apart, and she's left in the middle of an ocean worthy of teeth chattering._

_ Icebergs then start to rise out of the water, continuously circling Ally until gleaming light starts to flow out of the iceberg and into her. It continues until the moment when, at last, she was completely frozen except for her eyes, which were darting back and forth nervously. Then, the sun which had been slowly fading away completely disappears, and with that, Anne sinks to the bottom in pitch black darkness._

* * *

Waking up later than usual at a time where the sun had no shining limits, Ally sits up rather suddenly, breathing heavily with a thin coat of sweat.

"It was just a nightmare," she says in a relieved tone before she blearily rubs her eyes. She quickly freshens up, and then she decides to get a mug of herbal tea and a blueberry muffin before she starts setting up the schedule for her engineering.

Hours pass and go, and yet Anne remains in her suite, intent on completing a few new songs for the big engagement party. Soon enough, it's close to twelve AM, and she's still completely focusing on the getting the chorus down. Then, she hears a high-pitched giggle, and so standing up and stretching her legs to awaken them, she peers around the room. Just as she's about to get back to work, she stops when she feels a rumble seem to emerge from the ship, causing the smaller objects to rattle loudly. It soon dies down, and she sighs in relief just as a colossal-sized iceberg glides into sight viewable from her window. Just as sudden as it appears, it goes away just as quick, leaving behind Ally with an agape mouth and eyes the size of saucers.

"No… My dream can't have come true…" Ally murmurs to herself. All her life, she had been plagued by dreams that seemed to partially come true. Of course, after she had awoken from the terrible nightmare, she had quickly dismissed the more pessimistic thought, letting optimism quickly flood through her thoughts. Of course, now she knew her dream had not been a pessimistic one; merely a realistic dream, as surprising as that was.

Brooding heavily in her thoughts, she manages to unintentionally tune out most of what Austin says.

"…I say we do the same," is all that Ally manages to actually hear.

"Wait, what did you say?" Ally asks, turning to Austin.

"I said that the ship's crashed into an iceberg! Many passengers have gone to see what's happened; I say we do the same. The stewards are all saying no damage has befallen the ship, but I know the stewards can be quite the moronic buffoons at times. Plus, I don't give a care if they say even God can't sink this ship; any ship hit by an iceberg will have damage, regardless of whether it was just ice or a mighty and ice fist from God himself!" Austin rants, letting his realistic pessimism shine.

After slipping on a fur coat, she contemplates whether or not to take her lucky origami crane. Her dad had been a traveling businessman, and so he had traveled all over the world. Name a place, and he would recall some sort of backstory. He had once visited Japan, and he had been so intrigued by the little origami cranes that he had asked for one. The origami man had said no many times, and so stooping to low standards, he had quickly swiped it. He wasn't proud of it, but he was a first class man that always got what he wanted.

"Ally, c'mon, we need to go!" Austin sticks his head in the doorway and exclaims.

"One moment!" she replies hastily. Clumsily slipping the crane into her coat pocket, she takes one last glance at the room before exiting.

Stepping out, they're immediately caught in a swarm of people that are heading towards third class recreation space.

"What's going on?" Ally curiously asks, not really directing the question to a specific person.

A lady pauses, turns around to face Ally, and joyously exclaims, "Why, there's ice in the third class recreation space!"

Austin turns to Ally as to mentally ask her whether they should go or not, and she's about to give permission when stewards start to rush into the hallway with bundles of life jackets.

"Everyone on deck with life jackets immediately!" the stewards loudly exclaim over the buzz of the crowd, hastily thrusting life jackets into people's hands.

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive that the ship's going to be peachy!" Austin sarcastically says as he and Ally head towards the deck, life jackets fastened properly.

"Hush… Now is not the time," Ally says as they stop, flabbergasted at the vast crowds of people. A boat, number seven in fact, was just now starting to go down into the water where anything could happen.

Eyeing the lifeboats with thinly-coated distaste, Ally shudders in repulsion as they get closer and closer to the only source of escape from the doomed ship.

"Women, you all must get into a lifeboat!" Hugh Woolner loudly shouts.

"Ally, go on and get into a boat. I'll wait for men to be approved before getting in," Austin says, lightly pushing Ally towards a boat.

"The boats don't look that… appealing, and as much as I love your chivalrous side, now's not the time! Now's the time to be a selfish best that gets into a boat with his best friend that loves him!" Anne exclaims, surprising even herself with her random proclamation of love.

Austin looks taken aback by her outburst, but he quickly recomposes himself.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way… But you must go. Just remember, I'll always love you too," Austin says, a little too forcefully.

"Hurry up if you value your life!" Thomas Andrews exclaims as he constantly goes around from boat to boat.

Shoving Anne into boat number eight, he bites his lip, quickly and passionately kisses Ally, and tries to hide a tear that threatens to come out as he waves his final goodbye to Anne as she goes down at one ten AM.

Not being guarded at all with her emotions, Ally is blubbering up a storm as she looks at the great ship one last time. Staring at all the other occupants of boat eight, she's shocked to see a very familiar face looking back at her with green eyes, unruly red hair, and a familiar looking smirk.

The smirk that the red-headed girl was wearing, as a matter of fact, was a smirk of accomplishment. She would openly admit to being the mastermind behind spooking passengers out enough to convince them to not ride the Titanic again, and the ship sinking had just been the cherry on top for her.

She had come from a wealthy family, the Bouvardians, and her father, Nicholas Bouvardian, had been a successful ship company owner until White Star Line had made sure that no competition would stand in the way. So, what better way for Penelope Bouvardian to get back than to strike their elusive pride and joy on her maiden voyage? It had succeeded in the end though; not the way she had predicted, but a win nonetheless. Even though she had brought balloons filled with human parts for her final trick, it had brought her the sense of peace and accomplishment that she had yearned for her whole life.

Later, no one in their right mind even thinks about considering revenge on the RMS Titanic a win, especially when they reside in the same boat as Ella White.

"Are we there yet?" and "Will you stop smoking?" are the two complaints that come out from her mouth the most, and she says it enough to the point where one of the ship's crewman reply.

"If you don't stop talking through that hole in your face, there will be one less in the boat!" is the reply that does the impossible: Ella stops complaining and actually sits quietly!

Ally was especially grateful because she was in need of a grateful moment. To have seen the boat plummet into the depths of the ocean and hear the anguished screams, especially the ones that she eerily recalled to be Austin's… Well, it was a moment that would surely haunt her for life, and it wasn't just because her love had been noble and made sure that she was safe.

* * *

As the sun starts to show more of its rays at approximately seven thirty AM, the occupants of boat number eight all sigh in relief, and some even shed a few tears of mirth as the Carpathia picks their little lifeboat up. After a long couple of strenuous hours rowing the lifeboat in the opposite direction, they finally turned around, and were now climbing aboard their savior ship.

Feeling like a stranger without her best friend, Ally walks around, constantly yawning. She feels tremendously empty and shattered. It was hard for her to imagine only five hours ago, when she had been excited to get on board and accompany Austin to the engagement party.

_"The party!" _she mentally shouts in her head. She had nearly forgotten about the party; what would happen now considering the rather specific circumstances?

"No reason to abandon the party," Anne quietly whispers to herself. Fingering her pocket, she finds her slightly worn out origami crane. At the same time, the Carpathia starts to dock in New York. Looking at her watch, the time surprises her seeing as it's already twelve thirty PM.

Stepping out onto the dock, Ally happily relaxes in the sunlight. She doesn't get to enjoy it for long though, for the sun seems to disappear the next moment, taking its warm and comforting light with it.

"What's going on?" First the iceberg, now the sun? What's with all the natural catastrophes?" Ally asks to no one in particular, strong and pure fear lacing her tone. Soon though, the Moon blocks the Sun, creating a full solar eclipse, and Ally gasps at the beauty. Taking the rare phenomenon to be a sign saying that she's meant to strongly continue on life seeing as she was born during a solar eclipse, she takes a deep breath, fingers her lucky origami crane, and heads off. Fighting her way through the awestruck crowd to a train station, she feels determination coursing through her veins to live strongly and not let a minor setback become more than minor for both her and her deceased best friend.

"I'll live through this, I'll fight my stage fright for you, and I won't let you down, Austin I won't let you down."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys... Long time no see, huh? DON'T THROW THE TOMATOES YET, I CAN EXPLAIN! I've been busy writing my book, I have 11 finished chapters! Between that and all of my extracurriculars AND school and the PSAT's... Well, I've been busy. I recently got an assignment in my AC LA class to write a Titanic story, and this is my A&A version of my story. I had to tweak it up a bit, but it's otherwise the same as my actual story which I shall turn in. I really hope people enjoyed this, what with the barely Ausllyness in it. I'M SORRY; THE ORIGINAL HAD A MARRIED COUPLE, AND THEY'RE NOT MARRIED! D; Sadly... ;P But still, I hope you guys enjoy this, please leave reviews so that if you didn't like anything or you loved it all, I can take that into consideration to further improve my writing skills. ...I've come a long way from my original story though. YAYAYAYAYAYAY! :D**

**Did you guys go Black Friday shopping? I went with my sister and mom; Kohl's is NEVER the place to go on Black Friday. Let that be a life lesson. Okay, bye guys! :)  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**Dream-to-reality123  
**


End file.
